The Unwilling Forlorn Hope
by Grymbald
Summary: Upon leaving the Room of Requirement, Ginny, Tonks and Mrs Longbottom are pressed into the ensuing battle, forced to fight for the castle and their lives against waves of Deatheaters - hoping that Harry Potter can complete his task before the school falls
1. The Unwilling Forlorn Hope

**The Unwilling Forlorn Hope**

Ginny Weasley couldn't help but beam as she left the Room of Requirement to sprint after Neville's Grandmother and Tonks. She felt herself bouncing on the balls of her feet as her legs, unbeknownst to her, carried her along a lengthy corridor. Trotting past a ruined palisade, she suddenly took note of how the castle around her appeared – she was horrified that Hogwarts could achieve such an appearance of dilapidation at all, yet alone in this short space of time. She realised that she would have remained oblivious to any noise or damage unless the Room of Requirement itself was affected – perhaps not even then. It was just unreal to her, that a place she had often known as home had come to this; it wiped the grin from her lightly-freckled face and leadened her steps, so that she looked utterly miserable by the time she caught up to the two other women.

"What's up?" said Tonks, seemingly surprised at Ginny's expression "I'd have thought you'd be pleased to leave that dingy little room."  
>"I am, it's just..." Ginny struggled to remain steady as she continued to survey the blasted ramparts of the castle, at the holes torn through the battlements she wished had never been called to serve their purpose. Tonks followed her teary gaze through the remains of a window, biting her lip as she now noticed the flashes of green and red that illuminated the once verdant lawn beside the Black Lake. The Deatheaters were ominously approaching, advancing relentlessly through the lines of the Hogwartian defenders, who had been scattered by the opposing ranks.<p>

"I know, I know" She whispered, clasping her hands softly around Ginnys shoulders, in an attempt to try and comfort the younger, pale-faced girl. "Everything'll soon be back to normal once the battle's over. Do you want to go back to..."  
>"No!" exclaimed Ginny, red hair flying, "I want to fight, I want to end this, I want to help!" She had regained almost all of her former composure, straightening her back and forcing a harder expression on her tear-streaked visage.<p>

By this time Mrs Longbottom, who had walked off ahead, had heard the commotion and waddled back over to them, surprisingly agile as she traversed the masonry and shards of glass that now adorned the passage floor.  
>"Now this will never do!" She shrieked shrilly, jabbing the tip of her knarled walking stick towards Ginny's chest, and demanding silence from both of them. "This is not the time for being molly-coddled, young lady!"Ginny frowned at the old woman for the misuse of her mother's name.<br>"That's exactly what they want, isn't it? If they break us up on the inside first, it'll be far easier for them to break us up on the outside later. I learned that after those maggot-ridden sons of bitches took my Frank away from me – don't give 'em what they want, they won't like that, I can tell you!"

By the end of her tirade, her voice had dropped from one of anger to one of extreme deviousness, enhanced by the malicious, toothy smirk which now crossed her lined face. Ginny, who was slightly in shock, had completely withdrawn from any melancholy she was feeling before, and couldn't help but smile back at the wistful, if mad, old woman before her. She looked at Tonks, who mirrored Ginny's expression back from within a frame of stark purple hair.

"That's the spirit!" barked Augusta, who now seemed to be bringing to bear the charisma of a woman half her age. She whipped a stubby, pale wand from her sleeve, as if drawing a rapier, and held it marginally above her head, so that the tip was almost in line with the head of the stuffed vulture perched askew on the rim of her hat. "So then, my dears, what's the plan of attack?"

Ginny and Tonks looked dumbstruck at the woman, and exchanged glances of equal bewilderment and wonder. In the momentary silence that ensued, the corridor began to fill with a thickening wall of dust; evidently a section of the wall ahead had thrown away by a curse, or something far more deadly.

Mrs Longbottom began to wheeze slightly as the air was gradually filled, but she retained her proud posture despite her now weakened form. "Well" she said calmly, seemly oblivious to her worsening physical state, "as nobody seems to have any better ideas, I think it would be wise to evacuate this part of the school before we all inhale half of it, no? Besides, I have a certain grandson to find."

By this point she had begun coughing with increasing violence, and Tonks had darted forward to help as her entire bodyweight was now on her walking stick. Ginny was uncertain of what to do.

"I'll go and get help" she said, finally.  
>"You'll do not such thing!" Augusta rasped between chokes, "just a little bronchitis is all, nothing to worry about, had it since I was a girl." She had made an extreme effort to stop choking now, but her body visibly shook in protest as it expressed its desire to continue emptying her lungs.<p>

"We could go into the grounds" suggested Tonks, who called over Mrs Longbottoms hunched frame.  
>"That's crazy!" Ginny replied "How could a schoolgirl, a young mother and an old woman stand up to whatever's out there?"<br>"Less of the old, thank you." Blurted Augusta, very pointed, without looking up. She had starting coughing again.  
>"Oi!" Said Tonks, in mock offense "I've fought Deatheaters loads of times, just because I have a baby now doesn't mean I suddenly become incapable."<br>"I've fought them too" Ginny retorted, rather defensively. Then, in a softer tone, she said "...it's not _you_ I'm worried about." She gestured towards Tonks' stomach, where a bump had been until very recently. Tonks, in return, looked sheepish and cast her head downwards towards Mrs Longbottom, who was still wretching and choking.

A moment later a shuffling, clattering sound echoed faintly around the corner from which they themselves had recently come.  
>"Hey, did you hear that? Maybe they can help us move her safely!" Ginny squeaked excitedly at Tonks, who had just looked up from tending the hunched old woman, evidently hearing the noise as well.<br>"Probably..." She replied, heartened "...sounds like a lot of them too!" She had leapt up from Augusta's side to stand by Ginny, in anticipation for a group of capable students, possibly even a teacher, to come thundering around the corner on the hunt for Deatheaters.

Astonishment flooded the faces of the two women as, contrary to what they had expected, a group of artificial entities rounded the turn into the corridor. A glittering, elegant suit of armour strode forward, with a two-handed Claymore sword propped against its shoulder with its left gauntlet gripping the pommel. Its free arm swung by its side and kept pace with the speed of the marching brigade. Behind it half a dozen more clanking figures lumbered in ranks of two, dull compared to their gleaming patriarch, bearing a collection of weapons ranging from lethal-looking axes to heavy crossbows to wicked halberds, as well as a shield apiece. At their flanks trotted a pair of granite lions, which Ginny recognised from either side of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room, and a massive sandstone badger that was presumably from near the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Ginny looked back a Tonks in surprise, her mouth agape, as she sought instruction from the older woman, eyes probing. Tonks simply returned her look of bewilderment, which seemed to be amplified by Ginny's expectation of advice. Ginny's shock turned to exasperation as she realised that Tonks was going to be of little help here. Mustering the courage as the procession drew closer, she jumped out from the side of the passageway, so that her body prevented the parade from advancing any further.

"Wait!"

Her voice faltered slightly as she realised how much taller each of the adamantine figures stood above her . A split second passed when they didn't respond and she contemplated that they didn't hear her, didn't care to stop, or even that they were mundane, mindless automatons incapable recognising her request. '_What if they can't tell the difference between friend and foe, what if they think we're Deatheaters, what if they try to kill us, what if...' _She prepared to throw herself to one side of the corridor to avoid them, to fight even.

At that very instant, the leading cuirassier looked slightly down the elongated snout of its visor for the source of the commotion, and seemed to double-take upon noticing Ginny and the other women. It quickly raised its free hand to an upright position at shoulder height, with the palm facing forwards, indicating for the contingent to halt. The procession came to a clattering stop as soldier and animal alike came to a rest behind their commander. Of the first suit, which occupied Ginnys entire attention, the bright steel of the body was fluted delicately and trimmed with ornate brass at the edges, unlike the more clunky, dully figures behind it. She waited, with both patience and petrifaction, as it appeared to consider her for a few seconds – what she waited for she didn't know herself. It lowered its dominating right arm, and Ginny was afraid that the cavalcade would then recommence its journey regardless of the minor obstruction.

The figure instead nodded; a curt, emotionless gesture of respect that implied a necessary courtesy rather than a real token of friendliness. Its subordinates, apparently mimicking their leader, lowered their weapons and saluted her in turn; the three beasts bowed their fierce heads forwards, each extending one foreleg to lower their bodies yet further, before the entire group quietly stood at ease and waited for more refined instructions from her.

Ginny whipped around and looked back at Tonks and Mrs Longbottom for something, anything even, which could serve as inspiration for an imperative. All the while she imagined the precise, elongated vision-slits of helmets and elliptical, penetrating eyes of the statues boring into her, waiting for her to explain why the need for them here was greater than their participation at the obvious emergency to which they were previously heading. Ginny stood quite still, fearing the response if her own was inadequate...

My first ever fanfiction. Comments, criticisms, points for improvement, and any sorts of civil and constructive feedback are welcome. Look out for later chapters as well. I hope you enjoyed it thus far!


	2. An Improbable Ally

An Improbable Ally

Ginnys heart threatened to break free of her ribs as continued to stare, dumbstruck, at the group before her. She felt as if she had, by the narrowest of margins, halted the formidable advance of a steam locomotive or a cavalry charge, rather than a minute contingent of troops and their familiars.

'_You're being stupid; just tell them what you want!' _ The words echoed thickly around her brain, seemingly unable to reach any place that would enable her to act upon them. She stood there, in stunned silence, berating herself for her inaction and yet unable to perform any movement that would ease the tension she now felt building in the corridor around them. The colours of her face began to compete as the crimson of her embarrassment struggled with the white of her shock.

The suit of armour in front of her cocked its helmet to one side inquiringly, causing the elegantly etched metal of its neck gorget to creak shrilly as it did so. The figures behind it shuffled, though not in a way that denoted boredom. The patriarch unshouldered its massive sword, planting the point forcefully into the floor of the passage, and leant upon the hilt with both of its heavy, armoured hands. None of which did anything to soothe Ginnys growing concern.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Did I startle you?"

The words seemed to spring from nowhere, and reverberated around the walls so that the source appeared to have repeated the words multiple times. The phrase was not particularly loud, though, and the tone expressed a sense of care and genuine concern. The voice itself was crisp, proper and thrummed with a deep metallic twang, as if the speaker had spoken from within an airy, galvanised chamber. It took Ginny a moment to realise whose words they were.

"Come again?" She said, thickly. It was the only comprehensible sentence that her brain had presented her with, like a stolen package might be tossed to a bystander if the criminal feared imminent prosecution. As such, her mouth was quite unprepared for them, and she spat the sentence out before it had even partially formed, making the whole utterance sound blurred and mangled. This turn of events threw inquisitiveness and confusion into the emotional turmoil that continued to rage in her stomach.

The leading armour slackened a little, bending its stiff knees more and slouching its neck, making it look a great deal more human. It then emitted a low, drawn-out sigh from within its vast and cavernous chest.  
>"It has been nigh on a century since anyone has spoken to me personally, I'm afraid it took me a moment to realise that it was I whom you were addressing. May my companions and I give your party some form of assistance? I presume that was the reason you flagged us down." It finished. The droning voice escaped the helmet in intervals where the visor opened, like a jaw, to the rhythm of its speech. It sounded considerate, but with an air of dreary disinterest that evidently arose with decades of social neglect.<p>

"Yes, actually" piped up Tonks, jumping up from behind Mrs Longbottom, who was still coughing. She appeared to have gained courage now Ginny was on speaking terms with the deep-throated, metal figure – though her tone was still laced with mild panic. "We actually need your help, well, in a manner of speaking..." Her voice faded somewhat at the end of her sentence as the steel of the head squeaked in protest, the empty, angular vision-slits coming slowly to rest upon her, to bore into her.

The suit remained silent for a number of seconds as it appeared to study Tonks with the same depth as it had Ginny, causing a sizable, awkward pressure to bear down upon them all.  
>"<em>Help?<em>" It repeated heavily, seeming to chew the word like a curious item of food. "What kind of _help_ do you require?"  
>"Mind your own business!" Squawked Nevilles Grandmother, too loudly, apparently oblivious as to whom was asking the question. Ginny and Tonks cringed apologetically, and the lead armour glanced quickly at the old woman, before recoiling its artificial head in distain and indignation. The soldiers behind exchanged looks as well, seemingly shocked, even offended by her words. Disconcertingly, the helmets were able to rotate on the spot, all the way around like an owls head, without even the slightest twitch from the body. Even the stone menagerie below showed signs of affront.<p>

Ginny was torn from her momentarily muted manner;  
>"She's ill, the dust in the corridor is making her ill! We need your help to move her somewhere clear, and to fight once we're there if needed – we might be lucky to last five minutes otherwise." Ginny interjected quickly, imploring the figure before her to understand, to listen – although she was pleased that the suit expressed a genuine persona. It would be far easier than trying to negotiate with a mere weapon. Augusta did not protest this time.<p>

Now it was the turn of the knight to stand bewildered; he was evidently overwhelmed the sheer level of attention he was now getting, compared to years supposedly spent standing lifeless in some uninteresting section of the school. His slitted eyes darted between the three women before him, making the metal around his collar creak and clatter, and his brazen visor was slightly ajar. The overall effect lent him a perplexed appearance.

He then seemed to pull himself together, perhaps because of the amount of expectation placed upon him by the girls pleading eyes.  
>"Then we shall do what we can." He exclaimed jovially, straightening his entire frame so that each hinge and rivet clanked, and he stood nearly seven feet tall. "Men, form up!" His voice sounded more like a bark as he was unable to curb his enthusiasm.<p>

"Aye Sir!" It was the first time Ginny had heard the others speak. Their voices were young and uniform as they spoke as one; each still held an element of individuality, however, demonstrating the fact that they were still people, deep down. The clunky, ferrous warriors jogged heavily forward as they took up positions either side of their small group, and the foremost pair held Mrs Longbottom by the arms, nearly lifting her from the floor with apparent ease.

The old woman hollered something in surprise and began to batter the two figures with her walking cane, causing an avalanche of clangs as firm mahogany made contact with the steel of breastplates, greaves and pauldrons. The men edged their torsos away slightly, so as to make it harder for her to reach, but did not otherwise portray alarm.

"Sorry about her..." muttered Ginny, her face reddening. The exquisite pale gauntlet dismissed her words, the riveted fingers rattling gently as they were waved through the air.  
>"It is of no consequence." said the knight calmly. He hefted his huge sword onto his shoulder once more and strode to the front of the procession, the trio of carved beasts in tow. The gigantic sandy badger, which came up to Ginnys waist, paused for a moment to sniff the hem of her jeans and glance up at her with an expression of mild interest, before plodding away, snout upraised, and taking up a space behind the white knight. Tonks and Ginny moved too, standing just to the left of the lofty adamantine man.<p>

The knight made a gesture with his free arm indicating that the company move forward, and the group recommenced their journey along the great corridor. The iron warriors kept identical pace with their commander, their steel sabatons clacked as they struck the marble floor of the passage, while the weighty creatures padded obediently behind them. Shrugging at each other, Ginny and Tonks followed.

A full ten minutes elapsed as, weaving through corridors in varying states of disrepair, the heady, gagging dust dissipated and regular breathing became possible. Mrs Longbottom insisted on being put down after that, not that her assistants had much choice in the matter. She may well have regretted that decision, as she was then forced to scuttle along at incredible speeds to keep pace with the lengthy strides of the metal figures.

An additional four awkward minutes passed before further conversation was broached. In the distance the great bell of the school clock tower chimed mutedly, undercut by the sounds of duelling immediately below them.

"Do you have a name?" ventured Ginny, in a wildly transparent attempt to ease the silence. Tonks looked at her as if she had gone mad, even as a series of large tremors shook the building, which seemed to underline her jab at the inappropriateness of light conversation at such a time. In retaliation, Ginny threw back a dirty yet panic-stricken expression that undeniably said _'well you think of something better then'_,which Tonks ignored.

The knight didn't seem to notice any subtlety which Ginny had spoken with, instead rounding on her with a sharp "Naturally I do!" He snapped, as if it was utterly obvious. He didn't turn to face her, but merely continued his strict march.

"Well?" she pressed "What is it then? I would have thought it awfully offensive to not give a lady your name when prompted, _Sir_." Ginny smirked to herself at her newfound authority. The figure stiffened at the accusation, though he kept his response deliberately civil, if dry, so as to not risk breaching the bounds of courtesy again. His still did not glance at her, however; if anything, he looked at her even less than before.

"My name is Sir Rufus, Commander of His Majestys finest..." he faltered somewhat "...or I used to be at least. I don't care to recall how long ago that was, but times have certainly changed. I do not think it is possible for one to be referred to as such now." The end of his sentence brought with it an unquestionable drop in his charisma, to the extent that Ginny felt a little ashamed of her earlier tease.

Tonks then intervened; whether she was taking the slack from Ginny or inquiring out of genuine curiosity Ginny had no idea, but she was grateful nonetheless.  
>"<em>His Majesty<em>? Who would that be?" She probed, eyes bright within their frame of violet bangs.

"You may know him as King Henry Tudor, or Henry the seventh..."

The conversation proceeded in such a manner as the group continued along yet another long hallway before Sir Rufus raised his free hand once more, causing the group to form up behind him. The shallow, rapid breathing of Mrs Longbottom was the only noise as she hurried to stand with the others, once again throwing her entire bodyweight onto her burgundy stick as she struggled for air. The white knight had not appeared to have stopped for her sake though, although he had already done so multiple times since she had started hobbling unaided again. He instead had moved over to an arrow slit in the passage wall, peering through the slotted gap into the darkness beyond. Even in the dim light, his polished helmet reflected mottled and distorted images of the flashes erupting among the combatants below. Eventually he turned back to them, his expression stern and deathly serious.

"It appears the foe now occupies most of the eastern territory, and the defences on the west are about to give – I'd give them no more than quarter of an hour. The enemy are bringing up reinforcements from the forest, and not all of them human either..." He trailed off, thoughtful and concerned.

"What do you mean '_not human_'?" burst Ginny, alarmed. She was unexpectedly reminded of the four gargantuan dragons from the Tri-wizard Tournament years previosuly, and hoped that You-Know-Who had not brought them to the melee. She forcibly blocked herself from imagining her classmates incinerated by rippling, scarlet breath, or crushed beneath scaly, razor-like talons.

"All I can make out are giants, or what I presume to be giants; everything else is too small to make out in this quality of light. If there's one thing the Dark Lord can do well, it is to mastermind a battle where the enemy is at a disadvantage, I'll give him that much." He finished, although his tone bore no hint of admiration.

"Giants are enough." squeaked Ginny. Her voice was wracked with nerves. Tonks looked similarly afraid, her lavender locks idled into pink as her entire complexion gradually paled.

"Indeed." noted Rufus, although he didn't seem to be paying attention. His great adamantine skull was downcast in ponderous contemplation. After a moment he continued, "That presents me with two decisive courses of action. The first is to continue into the grounds to assist in the first line of defence..." A pause; "...or we could make our way to the Great Hall, where I'm certain a temporary command post will have been erected."

This time Mrs Longbottom chimed in; she had apparently recovered from the long trek across the width of the school.  
>"Well, I doubt my Neville's mooching around the Great Hall, and it seems pointless to wander this labyrinth any longer!" She uttered the latter point with evident distaste; "I think we should go into the grounds – even if I can't find my Grandson, we can still be of use."<p>

Sir Rufus looked up from the old woman to Ginny and Tonks, as if seeking a final, sealing confirmation for the reckless endeavour. There was a momentary pause, occupied only by a discordant, sandpaper-like rasp as the granite lioness licked her left foreleg. Then Ginny and Tonks gradually nodded in turn, acquiescing to the elderly womans wishes. The pale gentleman nodded once in response, making the dim glow of a nearby torch occupy a distorted form within the reflection on his visor.

"You will stay with us, though?" Ginny inquired, a feeling of dread clutching her stomach as she envisaged the possible casualties in the inevitable confrontation.

"Till the flesh from my bones be hacked." reassured Rufus, his tone becoming kinder as Ginny realised her fear was plain to see; if he could have smiled, she knew he would've done. She was still impressed with the speed he managed to regain his ability to read others, no matter how obvious the circumstance.

The quote was from 'Macbeth', something Ginny had once read in Muggle Studies with vague attention. The inappropriateness of it when applied to him though, seeing as he had neither flesh nor bones, amused her, despite the grizzly connotations – a sensation which diluted the terror building in her gut. The sentiment was unmistakable however, and she felt a warm rush of trust and security flood her veins, driving out a portion of the chill that dammed her courage.

"Unfortunately, my knowledge of this castle is limited to the corridors I was ferried up and down over the last few centuries, and said knowledge does not include a means of leaving this establishment. I'm afraid I must therefore follow you, since you likely have a far better understanding of these routes than I."

Ginny walked to the front of the procession, unwittingly grinning up at the etched visor with newfound respect as she did so. He saluted her in return, before standing, clattering, to attention a few feet behind her:  
>"By your lead, Ma'am."<p>

Ginny took the first terrifying step forwards, finding it became easier afterwards to stride ahead. Under new leadership, the brigade jostled onward, intent on sallying out and meeting the foe head on...

I hope you enjoyed, there will be more on the way – don't forget any feedback you want to put down. Also, I'm well aware that the plot doesn't seem to be going anywhere in a hurry; I promise that in the later chapters I will (try very hard to) quicken the pace of the story. These first two were largely introductory chapters, so I was keen on exercising my descriptive writing skills over my narrative ones. There will definitely be more action later on – stay tuned!


	3. Into the grounds, into the fray!

Into the grounds; into the fray!

The group hurried along the winding corridors of the castle, the grounds outside seemingly raised as they raced downstairs. Twice they were required to pause so that Mrs Longbottom could regain her breath. Ginny took the opportunity to gaze through the fragmented windows during these intervals, and her stomach turned as she saw the jets of light retreating towards the entrance hall and astronomy tower; the latter have been all but demolished. It pained her to look into the gloom each time, as she knew that the situation could only worsen. She did it all the same however, since any strategic information would be invaluable once they reached the ground floor – a view Sir Rufus also held.

Down a blackened passage, all careful to avoid piles of debris and ash, an outward-facing wall ahead blew inwards with the force of a tornado. Everyone was thrown back by the force of the impact, shards of masonry flying like shrapnel. Rufus threw himself in front of the three women, who had all taken cover, though he was careful not to land on any of them. The sound of stone striking steel reverberated along what was left of the hallway, as flakes of sandstone rattled against unyielding platemail. The dust and smoke from the explosion was dragged out threw the breach in the battlements as a fresh gale roared within the chamber, chill as it struck the slick sweat on Ginnys arm. From out of the shadows, arm upraised but still standing, strode Neville Longbottom and a group of likeminded botanists.

Neville was mildly bloodied and his sleeves torn, and though he still wore his pyjamas he had pulled on a pair of trousers, thick boots and his Gryffindor dressing gown. His right hand held his wand and his left, which was gloved, held some indefinable moving shrub. His face whitened with shock, embarrassment and relief as he beheld his grandmother, who had leapt forward as if she had been standing the whole time.

"Ah Neville my dear; I've been looking for you young man! I trust you've been helping out, or have you been a layabout like you were when..."  
>"Yes Gran, I've been fighting!" he interjected, cutting her off. His face began to turn red as his surprise was replaced by resigned embarrassment.<br>"Ah good - but what about those slimy things you're holding; this isn't the time for gardening, Neville!"  
>"They're bubotubers, Gran. It was Professor Sprouts idea."<br>"Really? Well, I can't say we've ever much seen eye to eye..."

Everybody watching, from the students behind Neville to the stone badger at Ginnys heel, gazed at the spectacle with utter bemusement. Ginny and Tonks quickly exchanged looks, reaffirming their mutual sympathy for Neville - who had now turned beetroot. He looked over his Grandmothers shoulder with an expression that that was nothing less than a cry for help. Ginny returned it with one of powerless encouragement.

When his elderly chaperone had paused in her tirade, he grabbed the welcoming space with open arms and asked Ginny;  
>"Do you know how the fighters in the grounds are doing? I had to leave them behind to help carry these." He gestured at the algae-coloured blobs in the crook of his elbow.<br>"I haven't seen, we've only just left the room of requirement; but through a window it doesn't look good. We were heading outside now." Sir Rufus nodded clankily in agreement, making Neville look even more uneasy.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks blurted, seemingly without volition. Her complexion had stiffened when Neville had said, in his injured state, that they had just come from the grounds. Neville shot pale again as he make the connection, and he glanced out through the breach in the wall with evident horror. Tonks wasted no time, gathering herself up and sprinting down what remained of the passageway.

"Get after her, she won't survive else! Don't worry about me, I'll stick with my grandson – now go!" Nevilles face turned even chalkier as he heard this, and was about to insist that she continue with Ginny and the clattering brigade. But she has already run off, her retinue thundering behind. Sir Rufus bellowing;  
>"Quickly men, before Time herself becomes our foe!"<p>

Ginny nearly fell down a spiral staircase as she struggled to follow the sound of Tonks' footsteps over the cacophony in tow. When they reached the base of the stairwell the two lions bounded forward with the grace and ferocity of their organic counterparts. They sprinted around the corner after Tonks, and out of sight.

"What're they doing?" cried Ginny - long, fiery mane rippling in her wake, although her voice dropped from sheer exhaustion after running. The white knight answered after a moment, although his voice entailed no hint of fatigue despite having maintained a jog for many minutes.  
>"They shall scout ahead and attempt to halt her progress, <em>before<em> she gets herself killed. Speed is of the essence here, and they can provide a great deal more than us."  
>"I doubt they'll be able to stop her..."<br>"Then they shall remain vigilant beside her! We cannot afford to let her meander on a battlefield until we arrive – the risk is too great, especially in her state."

There was a pause as they continued down a wide corridor on ground level, Rufus was locked in contemplation. He then spoke:  
>"Who is this 'Remus'?" came the echoing voice, lilted with inquisition. Ginny slowed her pace somewhat, and a grievous expression contorted her pure, young face. The entire procession was forced to slow behind her, and Rufus shrunk slightly with guilt and understanding as he realised his extreme breach of tact. Ginny gasped, although it was more like a sigh, and murmured:<br>"He's her husband." She let the words slip effortlessly from her lips, like a breeze.

Rufus forcefully straightened himself, unshouldered his greatsword and gripped it with both hands, letting the hilt drop to one steel hip and slanting the blade across his chest in preparation to melee.  
>"Then we can tally no longer. I've seen warriors lose all sense when it comes to loved ones, but a rare few become stronger when family is involved. I cannot take the chance. Charge!" He darted forward, bracing his huge shoulder to knock down a narrow wooden door directly ahead of them.<br>"Broom cupboard!" panted Ginny "Exit this way!" she veered off to the right, forcing the procession to follow. Sir Rufus skidded to a halt, glanced at her with a stunned appearance, then followed with a great clattering of artificial limbs.

They soon arrived at an opening onto the grounds near the Whomping Willow, which had half a dozen Deatheaters flailing in its clutches. Barely had they crossed the sill of the entryway before an emerald jet whistled overhead, singing a feather pluming one of the warriors' helmets. Ginny, wand at the ready, dashed out of the alcove towards a point where two figures were duelling, supported by a smattering of uniformed students. The shattered fragments of one lion lay strewn about the area, smouldering gently, as its mate was shredding the chest of a screaming Deatheater with opaline claws and fangs, curses ricocheting from its hide.

Ginny threw a paralysis jinx at the neared Deatheater as she joined the band of defenders, the regiment behind marching impressively ahead, their robust sabatons and paws muted by the soft lawn. The students seemed too relieved by the prospect of reinforcements to be alarmed by the form they took.

"By the rank!"  
>The roar flew from Rufus' pristine metallic maw without warning. In absolute unison, the ferrous soldiers formed a single seven-man row behind the duelling Hogwartians, with their commander at the centre, and prepared their various armaments.<br>"Make ready!"  
>The two suits with crossbows knocked quarrel to string and wound the mechanism back, locking the sinew in place. A couple of the Deatheaters took a step back in alarm, showing obvious intimidation regardless of the masks that hid their faces.<br>"Present!"  
>The crossbowmen raised their weapons to shoulder height, pressing the thick stock against their pauldrons, and took aim. Their rigid steel helmets were cocked to one side as they stared down the length of their weapons. The Deatheaters looked shocked now, one of them even tripping over a singed piece of rock as he and several others broke ranks.<p>

"Fire!"

There was a series of sharp, whiplash-like cracks as each dense iron bow released its payload, the fletched rods hurtling between the defenders towards to oncoming foe. One Deatheater seized the initiative and deflected the missile which a flick of her wand, sending it screeching into the night. Another was not so quick, and was struck in the chest by the spiked shaft, throwing him away with the impact equivalent of a small car. He screamed short and loud, and was then silent; His body fell to earth with a mundane _'thud'_.

One of the foremost shrouded figures watched the spectacle and his skull mask darted between the wizards and knights - and most notably the massive badger, which stood clumsily on its hind legs, making it nearly fifteen feet tall. He called out in a hoarse tone:  
>"Fall back and regroup! Retreat to the forest!" The dishevelled ranks of robed figures hastened towards the firs behind them, hurling the occasional misaimed curse over their heads.<p>

Only when the opposing forces had retreated from sight did Remus and Tonks turn around. They were both bloodied, but seemingly pleased to see Ginny and her entourage, as were the students.  
>"Fall out." Rufus said calmly, and the ranks of soldiers either side of him lowered their weapons, shouldering crossbows and leaning upon upended blades and polearms.<p>

Remus smiled at them all, and patted each of the students on the arm in turn, with a murmur of 'excellent work' or 'keep it up'. He stopped in front of Ginny and beamed at her, before his eyes met the deep slits in Rufus bright helm – he held his gaze, which was more than Ginny had done.  
>"I thank you Sir for your noble action, since you and your men have bought us some most valuable time. I must confess however that when my wife said something about 'help coming', I little expected it to arrive from your kind. I am grateful nonetheless." He spoke with a deliberately clear tone, so as to honour and humour the knights' customs.<p>

Rufus chuckled heartily from within his cavernous breast, the great hinges and plates of his cuirass creaked and clanked as he did so. His subordinates straightened, showing signs of pride at Remus' words. The students at Lupins tail expressed moderate and exhausted surprise at this gesture, exchanging looks of wonder and amusement. Rufus then resumed his steady position and addressed Remus, both gauntlets leaning upon the pommel of his claymore.

"Not at all Sir, it was my duty and pleasure to provide service during your hour of need. It is a vast improvement on being cooped up like a songbird when there's a fight to be had!"

"Songbird...?" muttered one of the younger students, "Haven't I seen you before?"  
>"You may well have done..." said the white knight, "...although I certainly hope my rendition of 'Silent Night' was not wholly lost on auditors during Christmas of the tournament three years ago. That spoilt French brat was very abusive about us during her visit – I do hope she didn't put you off."<p>

"She's my new sister-in-law." Ginny said coolly, but her lips contained a hint of a smile. Everyone laughed at Sir Rufus' verbal floundering for a long moment after, as he struggled to locate a way to patch up yet another breach of etiquette – even his men swayed and clattered with silent mirth.

"All right, settle down." Lupin asserted, still grinning, and the crowd faded into silence once more. "We need to prepare for another attack. The Deatheaters will be back and in greater numbers." He then addressed the students, "Those of you who can still walk should see to those fallen before joining me near the forest, otherwise hang back and intercept those who break through us. Now see to your duties, go!" The pupils moved away, and began examining the clusters of surrounding casualties nearby.

"As for you and your men, Sir Knight, I would hope that you could form the front line against the new attack, since you are far more robust than we are."  
>"I consider it an honour, my liege." Rufus said, clasping his fist to his chest and bowing slightly. With that, he hefted his huge sword once more and led his troops towards the dark shadow of the woods. Ginny turned to follow, but Lupin gently caught her shoulder. Surprised, she looked up into his bloody face with a curious expression. Remus smiled at her with pure kindness and affection.<p>

"It's good to see you, Ginny."

She grinned back, at both Remus and Tonks;  
>"It's good to see you too." She murmured softly, before she jogged after Sir Rufus and his company. She glanced behind her in time to see Lupin clasp Tonks arms with a stern expression, before they both embraced and kissed each other lightly on the lips. Ginny turned back with sense of deep, abysmal melancholy, her thoughts turning unwillingly, but expectedly, to Harry. She was tired of the war, how it kept them apart, how she wanted just to be with him, to enjoy his company, to kiss his lips as sweetly as they had done so before...to not have to worry about growing so close that loss would be unendurable. She had mental braced herself with the notion that Harry Potter could die, but she knew that it could not fully prepare her in the event of his very real death...<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sir Rufus and his brigade came to a clattering halt, the steel men standing at ease once more, and the stone creatures sitting proudly on their haunches, the badger causing a minor earthquake as it did so.  
>"Somebody waiting for you, eh?" Rufus said quietly, not even looking at her. Ginny stood dumbstruck, spellbound and slightly embarrassed at his observation.<br>"How did you...?" She spluttered.  
>"I've seen that look so many times before, more frequently since I've been stationed at this school. It's a very wistful, glazed, distant expression. That said, I've seen very few hold it with the conviction you just have..."<p>

Ginny remained standing, unable to grasp how he could possibly understand. She almost felt a sense of indignation, and yet welcomed her thoughts being ordered for her.

"...You must care for him greatly, and it seems it is mutual; I only hope he is worthy for one so gallant as yourself."

He finished, turning slowly towards her, his tragically inanimate visage resting upon her. Of all the moments she wished he could have smiled, frowned, grinned, or even simply blinked, it was then; she longed for a more human response, something that would enable her to draw comfort or reassurance from his gaze. But none came. His visor remained the solid, adamantine piece it was forged to be, and his lateral, empty, emotionless eyes consumed her. He averted his face quickly, penitently, stared blankly at the ground and seemed to collapse inwardly; it seemed as if he would weep, if he were able. Ginny realised that he had noticed her plea, and that he was confined to a state of being whereupon he was unable to do that which defines a person as a person.

Regardless of language, culture, creed or nation, every human being could release their emotions through a simple smile. Sir Rufus, every other suit of armour and soul-bound device in the castle, was trapped in an existence where they had no hope of showing themselves truly again. Every steel body looked the same, and all but the crudest sense of individuality was lost. The animated platemail allowed their souls to remain within an earthly vessel, but they were held thereafter imprisoned by that which was built to aid them. It was deplorably cruel. Ginny stifled a choked sob as she considered the torture inflicted upon them: - forced to remain lesser-beings until their eventual, imminent destruction.

Ginny touched her pale hand on his white forearm; the steel cold, rigid and unnatural beneath her warm, soft skin. Rufus looked up slightly, and peered slowly round at her, the beautiful, firm metal shrieking mournfully. His geometric, soulless eyes came gradually to rest upon her hand with the same universal expression he was to forever wear. Strangely, he was more human to her then than she had ever seen him before.

"I cannot feel..."

His voice was so cracked and feeble that he couldn't even finish. His heavy head dropped again, and he retracted his arm so that Ginnys fell back to rest at her side. A single tear escaped one cerulean sphere, and rolled as an opalescent, membranous orb down her softly freckled check. It came to rest in the corner of her thin lips, which were downcast and quivering.

The crystalline lion padded forward slightly and nudged her hand with its cool snout, flat eyes blinking slowly, deeply. A neighbouring soldier nodded in affirmation, he too seemed to have realised their situation. Ginny understood; he was beyond redemption from his state. But she could not help but harbour a sense of resentment towards the lion; that it could choose its expression while Rufus could not seemed grossly unfair. She was horrified with herself for it, however, and immediately subdued the thought. She absently stroked its ear as they stood silently by the edge trees, sentinels before the oncoming storm...

...death or glory awaited them, and both could end the war...

I hope you like it! Feedback and comments are always welcome. I think I got a little more action in than before, but now they're actually outside all hell with break lose next chapter – stay tuned!


	4. Holding the line

It had been several minutes since the last of the Death Eaters had retreated into the enveloping void of the forest perimeter. Ginny took the opportunity to tend to some of those wounded in Remus' party and, after she had done ensured their care, set about taking in her surroundings. The once picturesque grounds of the castle had acquired an eerie hue as the sod was littered with rubble and the lank outlines of men and beasts, while Hogwarts itself was silhouetted against the backdrop of an impetuous conflagration. She winced, breath shortening into ragged gasps as felt the clutch of helplessness claw at her insides; she felt she should be helping – doing something – somewhere, rather than kicking around waiting to be attacked. They should be taking the fight to them.

"Something on your mind?"

She spun about, jumping slighted as her tensed nerves finally encountered something aside from her imagination. Rufus was gazing across at her from where he stood – in a wide formation – with his men. He turned and ambled over, his metallic limbs not detracting from the naturalness of his stride. He stopped beside her, following her gaze, listening to faint cries of hate and terror echoing from within the battlements of citadel before them.  
>"You want to join them?" It was not a question.<br>"I want to do something. Every moment someone must be falling, and all I can do is sit here and watch. I feel so-"  
>"Powerless?"<br>"Exactly!" Ginny felt a fleck of her anxiety diminish as she felt a wave of empathy emanate from Rufus.  
>"We're doing our task so that they may do theirs. If we abandon this position our brethren within the walls will have fresh enemies flanking them; we make sure they have no new foes to address. I believe them competent enough to fight off the knaves already within the walls." Ginny did not look entirely satisfied with his assurances, and continued to stare, almost longingly, at the blistered remains of the courtyard and Gryffindor tower. Rufus sighed, vast iron shoulders creaking as they relaxed. "If it eases your concern, we will have a fight soon enough, I fear. Never wish a war upon yourself; you will get it all too soon."<p>

He turned about then, and marched back over to join his men. He took up his position and stamped with his right foot, standing to attention and causing the turf to tremble. He and his men formed a barrier twenty yards across, barricading the space between the trees and the students accompanying Professor Lupin. Ginny snatched a final, yearning glance at the school, before twirling about and joining the defenders.

A few more minutes passed, and with an agonising slowness none of them had thought possible. Some of the students had taken to pacing - cursing either under their breath or aloud - while Tonks and Lupin simply stood together, concerned but comforted in each other's presence. Only the knights appeared unconcerned by the tension; either because they were battle-hardened warriors, or their ferrous countenance lent them no ability to portray their unease. Whichever it was, their absolute and inhuman immobility did little to reassure those still breathing in attendance. Ginny gazed around again, catching the gaze of Professor Lupin. He smiled, quite genuinely, and she felt herself a little comforted by that. She was no child herself, of course, but having an elder in attendance was reassuring, at least a little.

A sudden thrashing derailed her train of thought, forcing her with a violent lurch back into the real world. She looked about herself, startled, as the students ran in panic to their positions, and the suits of armour swung – as one – to stand perpendicular to the woods.

There was a distant rumbling and the sounds of raised voices, accompanied by the dry creaking of splintering branches and the harsh shrieks of distraught birds. The very forest appeared to moan displeasure as the sound of the advancing… whatever it was… grew louder. The rumbling gained clarity and volume, the very earth beginning to rumble, and coarse, low roars reverberated through the darkness.

Ginny shivered. The two steel-plated archers hefted their crossbows and pointed them into the gloom, the crosshair darting back and forth as they tried to detect any sign of movement. The rumbling, terrible noises grew ever louder… until there was no sound at all. Ginny held her breath and looked around at the students near her; they were so intent upon the place where the sound vanished that they failed to notice. Ginny blinked once and swallowed.

And then, everything happened at once.

The near-most pine fell forwards with an almighty 'crack!', groaning – its roots flinging earth – as it toppled to the ground. Two of the knights dived to safety as the branched fractured upon impact. Two of the students screamed.

A giant – twenty feet tall, with a squashed, leering face – stumbled out of the passage where the tree once stood, grinning with its yellow teeth and guffawing as it swung oafishly with a club at those on the ground. Without a moment's consideration, three of the knights rushed forward to engage the intruder. The giant gurned still more as reached down with massive, piggy fingers towards the nearest shiny warrior. The soldier lashed out with his halberd, pricking the chubby palm of the giant and feigning the axe blade into its thigh. The giant roared, deafeningly loud, drenching those below in a fine wash of saliva. It looked down, and brought to bear the expression of an angry toddler, sweeping its club across in a great arc. With a heavy clang, a single knight flew backwards over the heads of the students – eerily calm as it sailed over – and struck the ground some distance away with a muted clatter.

A second giant – taller than the former, and angrier – stumbled from a breach in the dense trees somewhere to the left. It looked about, snarling, and upon seeing the students, pelted with a heavy gait in their direction. Seemingly from nowhere, Lupin darted in front of the stampeding monstrosity with his wand upraised. Defiant.

Before he could utter a single word the stone lioness sprinted past, lunging forward and sinking her teeth into the giant's ankle. The Badger shook the earth as he thundered by, stretching to his hind legs and boxing the abdomen of his foe. The titan recoiled under the salvo of blows, snarling as he tried to shake the lioness from his bleeding leg. He struck out, but the brittle knuckles met unyielding granite with little more than a dull 'thunk'.

The students – who had been erstwhile frozen in shock – suddenly moved. The broke formation, sprinting around to the sides of the giants.  
>"Confundus!" screamed a terrified second year, gripping his wand with both hands as if he expected it to shoot out of them.<br>"Stupify!" Roared a sixth year, not even blinking as she raised her wand – like a rapier – towards the nearest giant's head.

For two minutes there was nothing but the roaring of gargantuan beasts and the flashes of wands. The giants recoiled in terror under the barrage of lights as hexes and curses pattered against their thick hides, while their legs were slashed from below by artificial warriors. Eventually their small minds could withstand no more torment, and they began to retreat – tripping over their own feet and howling in horror - towards the forest, pursued by a flurry of red lights and twirling blades. Eventually their crashing bulk disappeared into the gloom.

"What are you doing you oafs? Get back out and- Oof!"

Barely had the giants disappeared from view when that voice carried from the blackness of the trees. Any relief the victorious combatants felt vanished at the sound. Ginny, whose face was flushed from fighting, felt a chill creep over her body as a sense of realisation came upon her. That voice was no student; there were no students beyond the castle grounds anyhow.

"Argh, forget it! We can do it without 'em!"

"Foolish…" muttered Rufus, chuckling as he gestured for his remaining men – for the one struck by the club had not recovered – to take up a close formation in from of the group. The lioness, who had padded over to stand by Ginny, bared her teeth silently towards the source of the noise and licked her flinty chops.

A shrill hiss penetrated the gloom, eerie and inhuman. Without warning, a huge, black spider leap from within the trees, landing belly-first upon a suit of armour and forcing him to the floor. A dozen more followed, fizzing and gnashing their mandibles with unfathomable disgust. Somewhere, a girl screamed. All along the edge of the forest, gigantic arachnids poured like a black tide in the firelight, scuttling across the grounds at incredible speeds… towards the castle itself.

Ginny did not look twice; she drew herself up, and prepared to combat these abhorrent new foes…

Sorry it's a little short, and more than a little overdue, but enjoy it anyways! I hope I can make it flow a little better next time, but I need to get back into the characters - and I guess that's partly why i'm writing this. Comments and criticisms are – as ever – welcome. I promise to upload more soon!


End file.
